5 song inspired StilesDerek moments
by mainlysterek
Summary: 5 song inspired Stiles/Derek moments! no smut, kinda fluffy/angst


**1. 'Use Somebody' - Kings of Leon**

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak, countless lovers under cover of the street, you know that I could use somebody, someone like you_

I crept soundlessly to the patch of bushes located directly underneath Stiles bedroom window. Using my alpha-senses I could hear the boys heartbeat thumping at a lulled pace. I grabbed a hold on the gutter and swung myself up on to the flattest part of the roof and quietly inched my way towards the window to his room. The window slid up with ease and I ducked inside. I hadn't noticed until now that it was the pace of _my_ heartbeat that was quickening. My eyes only take seconds to adjust to the pitch black darkness and I see that his room is a mess, as usual. There's a lacrosse stick laying on the dresser, clothes are strewn everywhere, and a pungent odor of rotten eggs and mold come from under the bed. I breathe in the scent, trying to memorize it all. **_Mate. _**the wolf part of me howls, trying to claw its way to the surface. I walk over to the bedside and sigh. Stiles looks like a child when he sleeps. _He __**is**__ a child, Derek. _I'm no good for him but I simply cannot stay away. He's my _mate_, the wolf and human side both chose him, but I don't have the courage to tell him just yet. Right now he thinks that were just friends, maybe not even that. A tiny whimper tears me away from my thoughts and I look down to see Stiles shivering. "S'cold" he whines and starts making grabby motions for the blanket that he managed to kick to the end of the bed. I chuckle and take off my shoes. I figure that I carry more heat than some ratty old blanket so I suppose I could warm him up faster. I crawl in beside him so that my chest rests against his back. I curl my arms around him and he lets out a happy sigh. We lay like this for 5 minutes before he starts talking in his sleep. "No, mom no please." is the first thing he blurts. Then its an occasional "Dad", "Derek", or "Shut Up, Scott." But the thing that scared me the most was when he mumbled "Sour Wolf, give me back the panties those are mine." After the sleep talk he starts rolling. Like literally _rolling_ around the bed. It came to the point where I had to hold him down with a vice like grip. I look over at the clock and it reads 4:30am. There's no point in even going to sleep anymore. I sit in the bed and gaze up at the ceiling until I feel something wet on my shoulder. I shift my head and look down to see Stiles with trails of tears streaming down his face. I tentatively reach down and swipe the tears away with my thumb, but it only gets worse. The hiccups turn to sobs and Stile's is just an emotional puddle of tears. I gently scoop him up in my arms and rock him. "Shh its alright Stiles I'm here." I murmur in his ear but he continues to sob. "I know that you could use somebody Stiles. I'm here for you, don't ever forget that." I say a little louder than I intended but it seems to have worked. He's stopped crying and is now restfully curled up on my chest. I let out a soft '_phew _'and finally drift into the sleep that I've very well deserved.

**2. "Take Care" - Drake ft. Rihanna**

_if you let me here's what I'll do, I'll take care of you_

"Stiles will you SHUT UP!" Derek finally growls from the drivers seat. Jackson and Scott both whimper at Derek's tone of voice and Stiles just frowns. "If I knew that it would be like this I would have never agreed to pick you guys up from practice" Derek snarled. "Don't be such a sour-" "STILES I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE." The older man roared, turning around to face Stiles, eyes flashing a dangerous red. "Whatever." Stiles grumbled and shifted in his seat to face the window. Scott almost let out a laugh until Derek reached back and cuffed him in the head. _Scott=0, Derek=1 _Stiles thought victoriously. He managed to crack a smile and met Derek's eyes for a second in the rear view mirror. He thought he saw Derek smile but that just seemed too outrageous. They drove to the local Dairy Queen and parked. Scott and Jackson made it a competition to see who could get out of the car the fastest and to the front of the line first. Doing so they nearly knocked Stiles flat on his butt. Twice. "Uh guys I don't have any money." Scott mumbled sheepishly. Derek sighed and fished for his wallet. He pulled out three twenties and gave each of the boys one. "That's all you get." Derek growled and nodded towards the door. Scott and Jackson bolted. "I-I..I don't think I need this much." Stiles stuttered but Derek just shook his head. "Its fine. Keep it. Your pack, and its my responsibility to take care of you." Derek said and started after the two beta's. Stiles shrugged and gingerly followed him inside. He immediately regretted not bringing his red sweatshirt. "Jeez is it cold in here or what?" Stiles pipes in but all three werewolves looked at him in confusion. _Oh yeah, werewolves, duh_. "Here, you can wear this." Derek huffed while shrugging off his signature black leather jacket. Stiles frowned and was about to say no thank you but Derek already draped it around his shoulders and held out the sides so Stiles could slip his arms in. Stiles put it on reluctantly and it didn't fit him. At _all_. The sleeves ran way past his fingertips and the whole thing just fit awkwardly. Derek assessed him with a smirk and turned towards Scott. "I'll have the #2 combo with a strawberry cooler please." Jackson said to the girl behind the counter. She snapped her gum and punched in the order. "I'll have the same with a cherry cooler please." Scott orderd with a smile. "I'll get two #3 combos with a chocolate malt and an additional side of cheese curds OH and a peanut butter parfait but hold the peanuts." Stiles said cheerfully. He turned around to find all three males gaping at him. "What? Cant a guy eat?" Stiles mumbled self consciously. Jackson just shook his head and laughed. "I'll get the same as this guy." Derek said and put a hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles didn't expect this sudden rush of excitement to run through his body from the touch but savored every second of the odd sensation. The cashier rung up their orders and started handing them their trays of food. The last thing Stiles remembers was walking and suddenly slipping, but then a strong hand grabbed the back of his jacket. "Woah! Thanks man, that would have been a huge mess." Stiles laughed, slightly embarrassed. He turned around and came face to face with Derek. "Whatever, just try not to ruin my jacket." Derek growled. Stiles frowned and turned around to start walking to the table that Jackson and Scott were already feasting at but he _swears_ he heard Derek whisper "I'll always take care of you, Stiles." but that would be too outrageous, right?

**3. 'Over Protected' - Britney Spears**

_Things that Ive been told, I cant believe what I hear about the world, I realize I'm over protected_

"STILES GET DOWN." Derek yells and Stiles immediately hits the ground. Derek's on top of Stiles, shielding him with his body. Sties gapes up at Derek's shirtless torso with awe but quickly shakes his head. Stiles can _smell_ the mess they've made before he can see it. "Derek g'off" Stiles whines, trying to push the alpha away. Derek slowly gets up and Stiles bursts out laughing. Derek's whole backside is covered in cake batter. The older male scowls and licks his shoulder. "Tastes good." he huffs and Stiles erupts into another fit of giggles. Stiles jogs over to the smoking stand up-mixer and unplugs it. "I saw the smoke and I thought it was going to explode." Derek explains. "So you felt the need to shove me to the ground and cover me like it was a grenade?" Stiles questions him, but Derek just shrugs and mumbles something about "pack" and "safety." Stiles just grins and starts cleaning up their attempt to make a birthday cake for Lydia. "I suppose I should go buy a new mixer..? Dads not going to be to happy when he founds out we broke _another_ one." Stiles whines and Derek nods. "I'll come with you." "I don't think that's necis-" "I'm coming with, Stiles." Derek says lastly and heads off to get a shirt. Stiles just shrugs and heads out to his jeep. _Sour Wolf's company isnt that bad._ Derek walks out in a tight black tee-shirt that makes Stiles heart race and climbs in the passenger seat. "Stiles we should be taking my car. This thing is a death trap." Derek says before Stiles has time to push the image of Derek's muscles rippling underneath that black shirt away. "But I always drive Betty and shes never caused me any problems before!" Stiles pouts. "Fine than _I'll_ drive." Derek retorts and runs around to the other side of the car. Stiles sighs. _This is going to be a long day._

**4. 'Breathe Of Life' - Florence and The Machine **

_I was looking for the breathe of life, a little touch of heavanly life_

I remember seeing Stiles jumping through the waves, arms sprawled towards the heavens while giggling like a school girl. Stiles looked back at Derek who was seated on a chair by the shore and grinned. _**Mate is happy, mate is safe **_Derek's inner wolf bubbled with joy. I turn so I'm on my back, the sun warming my aching bones. I duck my head under the shade of the umbrella and bury my face in the cool sand. I drift off into a light sleep, only to be woken up by the screams of people on the beach minutes later. **_MATE. MATE. MATE IS IN TROUBLE _**my instincts scream. I sit up and scan the water, looking for a familiar brown shaved head. I see nothing but rough waves slamming against each other. I look farther down the shore and see a _body_, drifting out towards the barren sea. I squint to see what the unconscious person looks like. _Pale skin. Orange board shorts. Brown hair. Shaved Head. Stiles. _I run to the shore and dive into the foggy green water. I get pumbled by waves but I don't care. **_Get to mate. Save mate. _**I front crawl to the body and grab a hold on the arm. My heart drops when I see his face. Its a light shade of blue and hes not breathing. _Dammit Derek, YOU let this happen. YOU went to sleep and YOU didn't watch out for him. YOU killed him. _I paddle back to shore with Stiles in tow. I set him down in the sand and pat his cheeks. "Stiles please, wake up." I yell but there is no response. I dip my head down and put my mouth on his. I huff air from my lungs into his. I pinch his nose and do it again, three times, four times until I hear his heartbeat start up again. I keep giving him mouth to mouth until I see his eyes open, and its the most heart wrenching sight Ive ever seen. His eyes blown wide, pupils huge with fear. "Stiles its okay, I'm here and your going to be fine." I whisper and he nods, sputtering up seawater as he tries to sit up. I can feel the presence of the EMT before I see it and I get up to let them handle it. Stiles grabs my hand as soon as I start to walk away and squeezes, almost in a reassuring way. "Hey buddy, you re really something." the EMT comments behind me. "He would have died if you wouldn't have given him that breath of life." The guy chuckles. I turn to glare at him and he immediately backs off. I nod at the second EMT helping Stiles up and go to pack up everything we brought. _This is the last time I listen to Stiles and __**definitely**__ the last time we go to the beach._

**5. 'Crave You" - Flight Facilities (Adventure Club Dubstep Remix)**

_this boys got my head tied in knots with all his games, i simply want him more because he looks the other way, why can you love me like the other boys do, they stare at me while i crave you_

"Come on Stiles, It'll be fun!" Scott whines but I don't buy it. "Says you! At least you have a girlfriend!" I shout, a little hurt by his lack of consideration. "But that's the whole point Stiles... its a club! You can meet girls and maybe bring one home..?" Scott questions with a grin. _Yeah, but none of them are Lydia. _"Whatever dude. If it makes you happy then whatever. Who else is going?" "Lydia, Jackson, Me, Allison, Derek, Danny, Isaac, Erica, Boyd y'know the usual people." _Great. If mouth to mouth wasnt awkward enough now I have to go to a freaking dance club with Derek. He probably hates me. _"Fine. Lets go." I say gruffly. "I think Derek's rubbing off on you man. Your crabbier than usual" Scott laughs. I turn to give him my best scowl but it only makes him laugh more. "Well, near death experiences can do that to some people." I grunt sourly as we start off towards the local club "VoOdo." We park right in front and the first people we meet are Lydia and Allison. "You look pretty Lydia." I comment but she acts as if she never heard it. _Typical. _"Hey guys" Derek says from behind me. He's followed by his beta's Isaac, Erica and Boyd. They were all wearing black leather. _Again, typical._ Stiles hears Allison stifle a giggle when they see Jackson and Danny walk up to the growing group of friends. Danny has both his arms stacked with glow in the dark bracelets and has nothing on but a tight pair of gym shorts. "Danny...you look...glowing." Stiles remarks and the whole group laughs, even Derek. "Lets get inside its freezing!" Lydia complains. They all hand the bouncer they're fake ID's (except for Derek of course) and head in. Its like a freak show inside. There's glow paint EVERYWHERE and acrobatic dancers hang from the ceiling. "Awesome!" Stiles cries and immediately starts fist pumping to the music. Scott and Allison head out onto the dance floor followed by Erica, Boyd and Isaac. "I'm gonna need a drink or two. I definitely do NOT want to remember this night." Jackson shouts over the music and stalks over to the bar with Lydia in tow. Stiles looks around for Danny but hes already dry humping some guy in the corner. Its just him and Derek left. "Wanna dance?" Stiles asks but Derek shakes his head. Stiles watches Derek go take a seat by Jackson. _Fine. I'll find someone else to dance with. Its not like it can be that hard, right? _Stiles noticed an attractive blonde guy eyeing him from the middle of the dance floor so why not take the opportunity? I wave at him to come over and before i know it hes grabbing my hips and swaying to the beat of the music. I quickly fall in-tune, throwing my arms up in the air. _This is actually kinda fun. _I turn around to grin at blondie but hes somehow been replaced by a tall, dark and handsome man. _Derek_. "H-hey Derek." I greet him awkwardly. He growls and tugs my elbow, signalling for me to follow him. He leads me into the mens bathroom and closes the door. Then _locks_ it. "Please don't kill me I'm still young I have my whole life ah-" "Shut up Stiles. I'm not going to hurt you." he murmured before I could finish. "Then.. uh.. do you need something?" I ask, hoping to get out of here as soon as possible before he actually_ does_ kill me. "Yeah. Ive been meaning to tell you this for a while now... Stiles I _crave_ you. Every part of me wants to be with you all the time. I want to protect you. I love you, Stiles." he breathes in a voice just above a whisper. "Wait...I don't get it I thought you hated me... I thought..." I don't even know what to say anymore. This cant be happening. He loves_ me_? _Me?_ An awkward little human that's uses _sarcasm_ as a defense mechanism? "I know this might sound weird but your my...mate. My wolf and human side both chose you. That guy out there... when he was dancing with you.. I wanted to rip him in _half_. At the beach when you almost drowned...I nearly died." Derek lets out. Mate?_ I'm his mate? but mates are for life... _"I don't know what I'm supposed to say..." I whisper and Derek just chuckles. "You don't have to say anything. I'm just letting you know. If and when your ready for a relationship I'll be here Stiles. Waiting in the wings." he says while he unlocks the door and disappears into the bustling club.

** Well thats it for now guys! I hope you liked it! Comments would be appreciated :)**


End file.
